The Blood of Olympus
by fanfic100596
Summary: Percy and Annabeth returned from Tartarus. Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge are on their way back to camp to return the Athena Parthenos. The seven take the last steps in their odyssey to complete the Great Prophecy and defeat Gaea and the Giants. Will Gaea rise and take over the world? Will the Greeks and Romans make peace? Will the seven demigods save the world? Read to find out.
1. Percy I

**PERCY**

**I**

Percy was shoveling food in his face during breakfast, along with Annabeth. After a good night sleep they started their journey to Athens in the air. Percy slept comfortably with Annabeth on his arm the night before and the two wanted nothing more than to cleanse their throats of the fire water provided by the River Phlegethon. Percy looked over to Annabeth, between bites, noticing how simply being back on the Argo II had taken the deathly look out of her whole body and the ambrosia she ate the night before got rid of the endless amount of cuts and bruises she had covering her skin. Considering what she faced, Percy thought she looked beautiful. Percy noticed the rest of his friends where watching his girlfriend and him in awe as if they were aliens but no one seemed disgusted by the exhibition the two of them displayed. They all knew what Annabeth and he had gone through, so even though Percy saw the joy in their eyes; he also noted a hint of caution as well as if at any moment they would break down or have an attack. Luckily neither happened but still Percy was unsettled. Percy knew Tartarus had changed Annabeth and him -he felt different and knew Annabeth reciprocated that feeling-but he didn't know how he changed… how they changed

"Slow down guys, "Jason joked, "There may not be any left for the rest of us."

"Dude ...," Percy gulped down a load of blue pancakes,"I could eat all day, don't rush me."

Everyone laughed, and that is when the ship lurched and a mechanical click sounded on the alarm system. Leo jumped out of his seat, "Something's attacking the ship he said," he yelled back as he rushed out the door.

Percy jumped up, uncapping Riptide, with Annabeth behind him unsheathing her drakon sword. As they ran together Percy heard his friends on their rear. He and Annabeth reached the deck shortly after Leo who was shooting searing flames out of his hands. A swarm of Stymphalian birds and harpies were circling the deck. They both jumped into battle immediately. Annabeth ordered Leo to turn on an annoying sound to confuse the Stymphalian birds, a tactic used with Chiron's 50s music, years ago when Percy first saw the Stymphalian birds. Percy was side stepping sharp metallic beaks and harpy talons as he slashed Riptide in devastating arcs, disintegrating monsters left and right. Each monster Percy slashed made him think to the _arai _and how each monster he killed could be cursing him right now. The thought of the _arai_, unexpectedly, determined Percy causing him to fight harder and more explosively. Percy noticed Annabeth also on a rampage with her drakon sword, making crescent moon slashes through monsters. Boy was she beautiful Percy thought to himself. Percy refocused himself and was going on a tear. The last time he felt like this is when the Curse of Achilles was still in him during the Titan War. Finally all of the monsters were destroyed and he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Annabeth. He looked at his friends and saw that all of their jaws dropped. He noticed none of their weapons were out.

"Did they fight?" Percy thought to himself.

"Wow," Hazel and Piper said in unison as they gawked at the pair," What just happened?" asked a dumbfounded Frank.

Percy tracked their eyes further and turned around. Annabeth must have also seen their eyes as she turned with him. Percy looked at the deck of the Argo II and saw it covered in yellow monster dust. He looked at Annabeth and saw she was covered in the dust. Percy then looked at his clothes and so they were also encased in a layer of monster. Percy met Annabeth's eye and realized the first change caused by Tartarus… they were more dangerous.

After everyone got over the shock of what Percy and Annabeth had just done they had returned to the regular activities letting the two change clothes. Percy was combing the remains of monster dust out of his hair when a knock came on his door.

"Come in," he answered, reaching for a clean shirt to put on as Annabeth walked into his room.

Percy saw fear in her eyes," Hey what's wrong," he asked, concerned.

"When we were fighting, it was like…like, I wasn't in control of my own body," she cried," I was scared of myself Percy," as she broke down in his arms.

Percy looked at her face full of fear and felt extreme wave of hurt come over him. It was normal for him to be destructive and fearsome. He was eleven when he fought the Minotaur and Ares. He had once had the Curse of Achilles. Percy was used to being the strongest and pure carnage on the battlefield. In Tartarus he proved that when he fought Akhlys and controlled, poison almost killing her. Annabeth's face was the only reason he stopped back then and her face was the same now as it was then, the only difference was she was scared of herself instead of him.

Percy held her tight,"Shhh, it's okay; everything's okay," hugging her tighter.

"Look," Percy said as he gently pushed Annabeth in front of himself, meeting her watery eyes, "I know exactly what you're feeling."

"You do?" she asked shakily, as her eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one out there you know," he paused then asked," Do you know what fighting like that feels like?"

"No, what?"

"It feels like the Curse of Achilles, he informed," But, do you know how I got through the curse?" She shook her head," I thought about what I was fighting for…who I was fighting for… I thought about you."

"Oh, Percy," she cried as she threw her arms around him again," You always know what to say."

He hugged back," Well, when you don't know too much of anything, the least you can do is know what to say."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed as she leaned in to kiss Percy.

"Come on lets go eat, I'm starving and I need a blue cheeseburger."

They made their way down to the mess hall. They were about to sit down when the ship lurched."Come on," Percy yelled," We haven't been back for a day yet and you attack the ship twice in two hours."


	2. Nico II

**Thanks for all of those who supported the first chapter and please continue to read,review and spread it around. This is my first story and I may be crazy tackling such a great series, but go big or go home.**

* * *

**NICO**

**II**

Nico only got to see a glimpse of the scenery before passing out and of course in a demigod's life, no dream is delightful to say the least. Nico was in huge flower garden; rose bushes surrounded the huge football field-sized plot of daisies, tulips, and a whole bunch of other flowers Nico didn't know the names of. He observed, looking around the garden when suddenly behind him a bush wriggled. Nico jumped back from the bush unsheathing his pure black Stygian iron blade and staring at the bush intensely. Suddenly a flock of doves flew out, soaring over Nico's head. Nico relaxed his tense body.

"You're sure worked up, aren't you?" a female voice asked from behind Nico causing him to jump out of his aviator jacket.

Nico twisted around fast and noticed in the center of the garden was a table that wasn't there a moment ago. Nico observed the figure sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea. Nico recognizing the figure, walked over and reluctantly dropped to his knee and bowed his head, "Hello, Lady Aphrodite."

"Oh how sweet, girls would love that chivalry of yours," she said endearingly," But darling you need not kneel to me when you can join me for tea."

Nico bit his tongue before getting up and sitting in the chair Aphrodite gestured to. His mind thought back to a couple of days ago and his encounter with Cupid. Thinking about it was making Nico mad in the head.

"I know my son gave you a hard time the other day," Aphrodite stated, releasing Nico from his thoughts.

"Were you reading my mind?"

"No, your face showed me your thoughts quite clearly," she answered before gently sipping tea.

Nico realized he was scowling in a way that would make his father proud. Nico tried to ignore the goddess' ever changing form; her eyes changing color from blue to green and hair changing from straight blonde to curly brunette. He calmed his face and in a cautious tone asked," Why did you bring me here?"

"Ah yes… you see, love is a powerful force, my young hero," she said angelically as her appearance changed again. Nico bit his tongue again and he had a feeling he wouldn't have a tongue by the end of the conversation. Aphrodite continued," And once again love will play a major role in this quest. Why aren't you drinking your tea?"

"Not thirsty… and what does this have to do with me?" Nico asked, still confused.

"Well I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is some words of advice."

"Okay," he said anxiously.

"Very well, first know that love is a wonderful yet mysterious thing so don't fight it when it comes your way," she paused for a brief moment with a charmed face as if she was playing the story of Nico's love life in her head and seriously enjoying it. She then continued," Your friends, Annabeth and Percy know this, as well as my daughter Piper." Nico shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he heard Percy's name. Aphrodite seemed to notice his uneasiness and smiled before finishing," Remember this Nico di Angelo; you never have to take love away from one person to give it to another because there's always more than enough to go around."

After the last words left her, the goddess vanished leaving Nico alone with a cold cup of tea. Nico was fuming. What kind of advice is that? If he wanted to hear that kind of advice he would've found a Hallmark store. Nico woke up from his dream grumbling from anger. He was still tired and his tongue hurt. Apparently, dream biting your tongue translated to actual tongue biting. When Nico's vision cleared he saw white sand and heard the sound of waves crashing against rocks, the Athena Parthenos was perched in all of its glory on the beach with its faint ivory glow more intense in the moonlight.

"Where are we?" Nico asked still groggy.

"The son of Pluto finally wakes up, we're in Catanzaro" mocked Reyna who was sitting on a rock by a campfire.

"What's that supposed to mean," Nico growled.

"We're in Italy…," Nico cut her off," Not that, what was with that tone?"

"I just mistakenly thought that the son of the great Pluto would be able to travel one hundred miles without passing out for a whole day."

"I'm the…," Nico was cut off by the emergence of a dark shiny figure behind Reyna. He immediately dashed passed Reyna slicing a telekhine in half, its essence being sucked into his blade."I'm the son of Hades," he growled as the beach was now covered in telekhines," Here's my power." Nico raised both of his arms and caused a fissure to open in the ground. Multiple telekhines fell through the chasm and a rank of skeletal warriors emerged, immediately destroying the remaining telekhines. In mere moments the beach was cleared of all the doggish-seal looking monsters. Nico turned to Reyna and smirked," Was that great enough for you?"

"Hmph, not bad," she admitted. Suddenly Reyna eyes widened. She stuck her spear into the sand and drew her dagger, running past Nico and toward the water. Nico turned around and saw a giant crab on the shore. The crab was easily the size of a SUV. Nico looked at Reyna as she charged the beast. She slid under the crab cutting upward with her imperial gold dagger, slicing the soft part of the crab and turning it into dust. She got up and turned toward Nico, smirking.

Nico gave in," Not bad."

Reyna was walking up the beach towards Nico. Suddenly, Nico noticed the water seemed to be boiling. Then a claw came out of the ocean and he realized that the crab had brought friends.

"Where's Coach Hedge," he asked nervously.

"Behind those rocks, IMing someone," she answered, pointing to a nearby set of rocks. "Why do you ask?'

Nico nodded towards the sea and Reyna turned and gasped, a wave of crabs was making their way towards the demigods.

"Coach!" Nico yelled toward the rocks.

Coach Hedge popped out from behind the rocks," di Angelo, you interrupted…holy Chuck Norris!" he yelled upon seeing the monsters.

"We're leaving," Nico informed as Reyna and he fended off the army of crabs. Coach Hedge had made it to the statue. Nico couldn't free himself up to shadow travel as the deadly pincers where primed to decapitate him if he didn't defend. Finally Nico had gotten free and had a small window of time. He sheathed his sword and grabbed Reyna, who was still stabbing away with her imperial gold spear, by the waist. Nico placed his hand on the statue and shadow travelled. Nico didn't have time to pick a location; he just wanted to be away from there.

* * *

**Tell me what you think is in store for the Nico and the gang. Next chapter we'll be back on the Argo II. Please enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Frank III

**I'm really sorry about the long wait for what is not the best chapter in my opinion. January just wasn't my month. The first half consisted of me finishing college admissions and related things, while making an experiment for my psych class. The second half consisted of rigorous calc 2 studying in preparation for calc 3 and more college stuff, culminating with preparation for my finals. That being said, January is over so I hope to be able to publish more consistently. Just trying to get into a college for engineering, so again I'm sorry. Please enjoy and support!**

* * *

**FRANK**

**III**

Frank was busying practicing quick transformations. Frank was quickly changing from a rabbit to an elephant, to a mouse, than back to human. Frank had been very proud of himself because he no longer needed to turn into a human before shifting into another animal. He could change directly from animal to animal now and could attack as a human and transform into a lion or bear, completing the attack with beastly power. Frank even managed to calm the raging fathers inside his head. Frank was really confident in himself. That was until he saw what Percy and Annabeth did a couple hours before. He couldn't understand how two people, who were thin, tired, and last but not least, trapped in a prison full of angry monster could take down a flock of monsters by themselves in a matter of minutes. Frank wanted to know what happened in Tartarus that made them so strong… and so scary. That display made Frank want to get stronger and he also noticed that the rest of the crew was also focused on training. Jason was flying around the ship practicing a series of devastating slashes. Piper and Hazel were practicing sword fighting. The only person not training was Leo who was at the helm pressing buttons on a Nintendo Wii controller. Frank was interrupted from his thoughts when a loud crack came from the sky.

"What was that?" Frank asked as he nocked an arrow and aimed his bow towards the sky.

"I don't know," Hazel and Piper answered as Leo made his way down from the helm.

"Nothing showed up on the radar," he informed.

Jason quickly shot down," My bad guys, I guess I got carried away."

Frank noticed Piper look at Jason with sadness in her eyes and Frank had a good guess why. Jason had been going through a lot of things since the beginning of this quest. In the beginning there was the power struggle between him and Percy. Then Percy does this pretty much solidifying his place as the strongest. If that wasn't enough, he just lost his praetorship to Frank. Frank guessed that Piper felt responsible for swaying Jason to the Greek side. Still, Frank felt the worst about that; he was now flaunting a badge on the chest of his extremely tight t-shirt that told everyone he was a praetor.

Jason rocketed up to the top of the mast to continue his training. Frank noticed Piper didn't seem in the mood to train anymore so she left Hazel and went below deck. Hazel walked over to Frank with a smile on her face.

"You really need to go shopping," she remarked as she eyed his small clothes.

"I know, but what's wrong with Piper?" he asked.

"I think she's just worried about Jason… everyone's got someone or something they're worrying about now."

Frank thought about those words and realized how true they were. He worried about Hazel and Hazel worried about him and Nico. Jason and Piper also worried about each other. There was no question that Percy and Annabeth worried for each other. Frank could even see that Leo was worrying about someone too; he just didn't know who it was.

"So, you want to help me practice?" Hazel asked releasing Frank from his thoughts.

"Sure,"

Frank grabbed a gladius and stood in front of Hazel ready to spar. Hazel swung with her spatha. Frank was surprised that Hazel could swing the large sword with such ease, but he stilled blocked and parried the sword. Hazel was relentlessly attacking but Frank wasn't having much trouble countering. Frank didn't know when, but he found that he could use any weapon perfectly the exact same way Leo could use machinery flawlessly. Although he preferred his bow and arrow, he could use a spear, knife, or even a sword. The only people on the boat who could probably wield a sword better were Percy and Jason. Frank eventually went on the attack making Hazel block heavy blows but eventually Frank saw openings. He didn't know how, but he literally saw openings; Hazel's formed turned blurry and all of the opening were in crystal clear high-def. A normal boyfriend would let their girlfriend win something like this but Frank knew Hazel and knew that letting her win would not make her stronger and would hurt her honor. With that resolve, Frank made sure to exploit the opening that would only disarm and not terribly slash or maim his girlfriend. Hazel's sword skated across the floor. Hazel was smiling as she collected her spatha.

"Wow, you got really good," she remarked.

"Thanks, but…," Frank was cut off by the ship shaking.

Frank and Hazel looked up as Jason yelled," That wasn't me this time, Leo what was that?"

Frank heard Percy yell something from below deck as Leo answered, "I don't know, and Festus doesn't either."

Out of nowhere the ship was covered in a faded iridescent light and in the center of the deck stood a middle aged woman with a simple white t-shirt, jeans, and heels on. Jason flew down and met the lady.

"Who are you?" he asked, his electric blue eyes sparking.

"That does not matter," she answered dismissively.

"What do you…," a murky rainbow light flashed and Jason was shot into the railing.

Frank immediately ran over to his friend with Hazel at his side.

"Don't move," she ordered.

Frank didn't know why but his body stopped from the force of her words. Frank regained his composure and heard footsteps coming. He knew Annabeth and Percy were coming, just who they needed. The lady seemed to hear the demigods approaching and snapped her fingers. As Percy reached the entrance to the deck the same opaque, rainbow light covered the entrance. Frank watched as Percy along with Annabeth and Piper struggled against the barrier, their scream muddled. Jason was unconscious so the only people left were Leo, Hazel, and him. Frank looked at the lady, studying her features. Frank couldn't figure out why but he thought he had seen this lady before.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked.

"Are you heroes dense, I told you that doesn't matter."

"Fine, then what do you want with us?"

"Now that is a great question," she mocked. "I'm here to destroy you and this ship."

Something behind the lady caught Frank's eye. Leo was gathering white hot flames in his palm and was getting ready to toss them. Frank ducked out the way as a stream of flames shot between him and Hazel. The lady dodged the flames in a graceful pirouette. When the lady's back showed Frank noticed two large holes on the back of her t-shirt.

"Come on rainbow lady, let me open up the rest of those holes in your back," Leo yelled.

The ladies eyes glowed in a murky rainbow light as she shot an arching rainbow at Leo who barely managed to roll out of the way. Frank saw his chance to attack and transformed into a tiger and lunged at the enemy. Despite her look, she was fast and managed to avoid the tiger claws. She then swiped at Frank who let instinct take over. Frank turned into a snake to avoid her strike. Through slits Frank saw Hazel swing her sword down but the lady was very nimble. Despite the combined efforts of Leo, Hazel, and Frank the lady was to good using faded rainbows to ride through the deck. Frank had transformed to almost every vicious animal he knew and Leo and Hazel were both winded. Frank was trying to think of something to do, but the lady had no openings and he knew he was running out of time. He could tell the lady was merely toying with the heroes. Frank barely realized when suddenly Hazel was knocked against the mast. Seeing Hazel on the floor filled Frank with a seething anger. He picked up Hazel's spatha and relentlessly stabbed and slashed at the lady. Frank also noticed that he no longer fought like a traditional Roman. His time with Percy allowed him to adopt some Greek sword fighting. He also noticed that as a son of Mars he could see the best way to attack and the Romans didn't have the best individual fighting methods. Frank could finally saw an opening and slashed with all his power, barely cutting her arm. She blasted him back.

"You insolent fools, you all die now," she yelled as she glowed with power.

Frank braced himself for whatever was coming.

"I wouldn't do that Arke," Annabeth remarked from behind the barrier," We'll call your sister, we're good friends with Iris."

The woman didn't reject the name and growled," Shut your mouth, girl."

"Iris", Frank thought, "that was who she looked like." Frank knew Annabeth was trying to stall for time. He assessed the situation, and saw that Hazel, Jason, and Leo were all knocked out. He didn't know what to do.

Annabeth continued," Do you miss your wings?"

"Shut up!"

Frank watched the two go back and forth.

Annabeth mocked," If I was the goddess of the second rainbow I would be angry and jealous of Iris too, I mean, she has beautiful golden wings and colorful rainbows while you have colored wings and small, faded rainbows."

"After I kill you all I will have my wings returned. I will no longer be the goddess of the second rainbow. I will become the new rainbow goddess and messenger under Gaea herself."

Frank could see the goddess was at her breaking point and one more derisive remark would break Arke's threshold. Frank knew Annabeth was going to push the final buttons and he had to think of something quick.

"You betrayed the gods in the first Titan War, lost your precious rainbow wings, and got thrown in Tartarus," Annabeth said as the goddess' body began to glow. "Also, I was part of the recent Titan War and Kronos didn't think to pull you out of Tartarus to help," the goddess' form now growing brighter and stronger." Gaea is way worse than Kronos and if he didn't want you what makes you think Gaea will."

Frank knew his time was up and he was getting ready to lunge at Arke.

She raised her arms," SILEN—"a bolt of lightning struck the goddess, stopping her mid-shriek."

When the flash from the bolt died down the point of a gladius stuck through Arke before she disintegrated into dust. From behind the dust Jason emerged with a terrible gash on his forehead and blood covering the left side of his face. The barrier let loose and Piper ran over to Jason supporting the woozy demigod. Percy and Annabeth sprinted to Leo who was starting to get up. Frank rushed to Hazel who was still unconscious. He gently cradled her in his arms. As he was walking to the others she started to wake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Frank, still trying to figure out how they survived.

Jason jumped in," Annabeth happened; she managed to distract Arke long enough for me to recover and finish her off."

"Please," Annabeth huffed, "you did your Zeus thing and blasted Arke."

"Okay, we get it, we're all amazing," Leo joked.

"Umm I don't remember you being amazing Leo," Piper joked.

"No, if Leo hadn't shot that fire that made Arke turn around, I never would of found out who she was," Annabeth remarked.

Leo was about to retort when Jason interrupted and said," I love the repartee but I can really use a hand getting to the sick bay.

"Are you okay," Frank whispered to Hazel.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

Frank might not have been much help against Arke but he could help Jason to the sick bay.

"Well, while you guys do that, we should go get something to eat before something else happens," said Percy addressing Annabeth specifically.

Everyone went to their own tasks after that, waiting for the next challenge.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon to make up for slack. Comment and suggestions always welcome and please help to support and spread.**


	4. Jason IV

**To be perfectly honest, I am not the biggest Jason fan but this chapter was necessary for the plot in the future. Sorry for the lack of action, but trust me it's all part of the plan. Please make sure to spread the story and review, comment,etc. and if there is any questions or suggestions I'll definitely read them and get back to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

**JASON**

**IV**

Frank and Piper gently placed Jason on a bed. Frank quickly left to give Piper and Jason some space. Jason couldn't believe how much the big guy changed. Before he was like a fluffy panda bear, but now he was a ferocious grizzly who deserved the rank of praetor. Jason was surprisingly happy despite having a second head growing out of his forehead. He had been feeling pretty down about being a burden on the quest but taking down Arke was just what he needed. Jason also realized that for the past day, despite what the others may think, he was quite relaxed. He realized it was the loss of his praetorship. It was nice being praetor but the responsibility was overwhelming. Jason could finally be himself, and do what he wanted to do instead of what's best for the legion. The only problem with his new found freedom was he didn't know how to be free, but he was going to find out.

"Wow, I really am becoming Greek," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" asked Piper who was eyeing him curiously.

"Uh, nothing," he answered slowly.

"Yeah, you should probably eat some ambrosia before you lose anymore blood from your brain," she joked.

Piper fed him two small chunks of ambrosia, each tasting like brownies from his favorite bakery in New Rome. Jason felt the swelling subside and the gash closing up. Now that he had regained some coherence he observed his girlfriend who was wrapping his forehead up in gauze. Piper's hair was its usual choppy self and her eyes a million colors. He could stare at her all day but he was quickly getting drowsy and could no longer fight sleep.

"You should get some rest and I'll check on you later," she said.

"Okay," Jason yawned.

Piper kissed him and before she left the sick bay he was asleep. Jason was in a dark chamber. From the looks of the chamber it was underground. Jason observed the area and saw huge shadows towards the center of the chamber. Jason inched closer hiding himself behind huge crates. In the fire light he saw a half a dozen giants working on something. Jason couldn't make out the object behind the enormous figures. As Jason cautiously inched closer he realized what was going on. Jason recognized two of the figures: Otis and Ephialtes, the giants Percy and he beat in Rome.

"Why do we have to build this thing anyway?" one of the giants complained," We should have the telekhines build this altar."

"Silence yourself, we build this in honor of mother," scolded a voice Jason recognized as Enceladus.

"If this is such an honor, than why aren't Porphyrion or Alcyoneus present to assist us?" a different giant retorted.

"Our brothers are making sure that all of our efforts don't go in vain and are making the plans to eliminate those bothersome demigods and trap the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena," Enceladus explained." The blood of Olympus shall be consumed by the Earth, and with it, the rise of Gaea," he yelled while the other followed.

"Oh no, Percy and Annabeth," Jason thought to himself.

The scene then began to shift and Jason saw someone running in a mountainous area hidden by shadows. Finally the person ran to clearing in the moonlight. Jason gasped as he noted a glinting silver circlet; Thalia was running with her silver camouflage outfit and "Hello Kitty Must Die" t-shirt on. Jason watched as his sister was being apprehended by something. Jason ran after Thalia calling her name but he couldn't reach her in his dream form. Thalia ran until she was cut off by a huge rock wall. She turned around and drew her bow. Her pursuers had finally caught up; a group of about twenty Earthborns stood before her. Thalia launched a volley of arrows managing to destroy a couple of Earthborns but there was no way she would be able to defeat them by herself with her remaining arrows. Jason knew it was only a matter of time. The scene then began to dissolve.

"No!" Jason screamed as he shot up in his bed,"Thalia!"

"Jason, what's wrong?" asked Piper who was hunched over Jason with a terrified face.

"Thalia… is she okay?" asked a voice from the door.

Jason turned and saw Annabeth who was standing at the doorway. Jason saw worry in the stormy gray eyes. Then he remembered his first dream and averted his eyes. Annabeth ran to his bedside.

"Jason, what's wrong with Thalia? What did you see?"

Jason wiped his sweaty forehead before answering.

"I saw her by some mountainous area being chased by Earthborns. She is almost out of arrows and there's no way she can handle them by herself," Jason hesitated," she's cornered."

"Where is she?" Annabeth demanded vehemently.

"I don't know," Jason answered sullenly.

Annabeth stormed out of the room wiping a tear out of her eye. Jason guessed she was going to tell Percy or IM Thalia.

"Jason, you okay?" Piper asked.

"Not really… I had another dream and it doesn't look good for Percy or Annabeth either."

Jason explained the dream about the giants to Piper. He saw Piper's eyes that were already filled with worry swell up with tears. He hugged her tightly. He could feel her breathing was rushed and she was trembling slightly.

"Hey, we're not going to let those stupid giants get our friends. As long as we work together, none of our friends are going anywhere."

Piper nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the deck and get some fresh air and so we can tell Percy and Annabeth," Jason proposed.

"Yeah," she answered shakily.

They made their way to the deck and watched the night sky filled with stars. Jason breathed in the fresh air watching the sky with Piper. Jason was trying to relax himself but he kept worrying about Thalia. He was trying to convince himself she was safe but he'd been in battle to many times to think so optimistically. Piper nudged Jason's arm and pointed over to Percy and Annabeth, who had just shown up on the deck in deep discussion. Jason walked over to the couple with Piper a step behind. Percy saw him coming and sighed.

"Okay, Jason come here," Percy ordered.

Jason stood in between Annabeth and Piper while Percy looked at the trio and him and Annabeth specifically.

"Thalia is honestly one of the most powerful demigods I've ever met so believe me when I say no group of stupid, six-armed, ugly freaks are going to stop her. I've fought her before and she nearly electrocuted me over capture the flag so those Earthborns don't stand a chance. Plus, she's the best sibling of Zeus I know."

Percy smirked at Jason during that last part.

"Thanks a lot," Jason said sarcastically

Jason was amazed at Percy; in a couple of minutes he managed to allay Jason's worries and from the looks of it Annabeth's as well. Jason looked at Piper and remembered what he had to tell Percy and Annabeth. Jason told Percy and Annabeth about the giants' plans. After he finished, Jason looked at the two and couldn't read either of their faces.

"Well if I'm going to be trapped at least I'll be with you," Percy joked towards Annabeth.

"Percy, you're not scared?" Piper asked.

"He's too stupid to be scared," Annabeth answered.

Everyone laughed. With Percy and Annabeth back the ship seemed to work again. With the two of them their Jason really believed they could save the world.

"Jason, you okay to watch because I'm beat," Percy asked.

"Yeah, me and Piper can watch," Jason said," Annabeth you should rest up too."

Jason wrapped his arm around Piper and leaned on the railing as he looked up at the stars. He saw the Huntress constellation created from one of Percy's fallen friends as Jason understood and Thalia's predecessor as lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Jason stared at the stars in the shape of a woman shooting an arrow and knew that Percy was right; Thalia was okay… she had to be.


	5. Leo V

**Sorry for the long wait. You would think after getting accepted to college the work load would be a little less severe but no. It takes me longer to research with all this work so please bare with me. That being said, thanks for all of the reviews on the previous chapter and I'll try to get these chapters out quicker. Enjoy.**

**LEO **

**V**

Leo had just retired to his room after a long day of getting beat down by angry rainbow goddesses and manning the ship. He left the watch to Jason and Piper. Leo was extremely fatigued so as soon as he fell onto his bed his whole world went black. Leo was in a black void. Leo wasn't exactly a big fan of the dark so he lit his palms on fire to light the way. His hands sparked but that was the extent of it. Leo didn't know what was happening but, the one thing he did know was he didn't like it. Leo didn't know why, but he felt that he was being smothered by something. Claustrophobia started to kick in making Leo's heart race. Leo started digging around in his tool belt and found just what he was looking for. Leo clutched a flashlight and flicked it on. The light flickered and then shut off immediately. Leo was desperate so he kept trying to produce fireballs.

"It is futile," a menacing female voice said. The sound reverberated around the void.

"Who's there?" asked Leo.

"That does not matter but what does matter is my advice."

"Maybe, if I could see your face I could listen to your advice better."

"Very well."The darkness in front of Leo shifted and before him was a middle aged woman with dark hair and cold dark eyes that matched her hair. She was wrapped in an extravagant white dress, holding a spindle.

"Leo Valdez, inevitability is something you and your friends cannot defeat. Give up on this foolish crusade. I know your need for friends is great. That is why if you merely turn over the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena you can spare the lives of everyone else. I can assure you the Earth Mother will be merciful."

"I'm really getting sick of all this advice. You're just one of Gaea's lackeys who's trying to mess with my head." Leo tried to shoot flames at the woman but they merely died out in his hands.

"I see. If my words cannot persuade you than maybe this will." The woman waved her arms and mist screen formed in front of Leo.

He saw an image of all of his friends. Percy and Annabeth were next to each other lying on a floor. Jason was impaled by a spear in the middle of his chest. Piper lay motionless on the floor with her figure deformed as if she was crushed. Frank was slashed all over his body. Hazel had a nasty head wound. Leo backed up from the screen. "This couldn't be true; there was no way this could happen," Leo thought to himself.

"Do you see now, why this quest is futile? Gaea will rise inevitably and this is the fate that awaits you and your friends if you don't stop this now. I will not lie to you, two of your friends will have to be sacrificed, but that is necessary."

"Shut up, do your honestly think I would fall for your tricks lady. You're just like Gaea with her stupid mind games. There's no way I'm betraying my friends."

"Did you see yourself in those images I showed you Leo Valdez?"

"What?" Leo said realizing he didn't see himself in the misty images with his friends.

The screen of mist shifted and Leo saw himself spread out on the floor with his body bent in a shape that wasn't healthy for anybody but a snake. Leo closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the ghastly image but it was ingrained in his mind. "This outcome is inevit —"

"Oh would you shut up with the inevitable this, and fate that. My friends and I are going to Greece where we're going to defeat the giants and put Mud Mom back to sleep. There's no way I'm going to betray my friends so you can just stop "advising" me, got it."

"I see you've formed a resolve but, I wonder if that resolve will remain adamant if you realized what you are giving up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Leo who was really steamed now.

"I know what you need, Leo Valdez. I am cognizant of all the necessities in your life, like the forsaken maiden your heart yearns for. You know what will happen if you continue this journey but shall I show you your fate if you abandon this quest?"

The misty screen changed images again and Leo was shown on a raft sailing towards Ogygia. The image shifted and Leo was hand-in-hand with Calypso walking on a beach that looked like somewhere in California. The scene shifted and a garage appeared with the title "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters." Leo's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the garage. Leo wondered how this lady knew about the garage Calypso and he had talked about.

"You see Leo Valdez; you alone are capable of sating your hearts desires. But in order to grasp your happiness you must stop your friends; a task only you can accomplish."

Leo was filled with a fiery fury and ignited his hands into blinding white balls of scorching flames. This time the flames were not extinguished. Leo shot the flames at the lady who disappeared.

Leo jumped out of his dream. He was sweating profusely. It was nearly daybreak and Leo needed to get out to the wheel. Despite knowing this, Leo could only think about Calypso and the words of the mysterious lady. He wanted to believe everything she had shown him was a lie but then that would make the images of his life with Calypso fake too. This was the first time Leo questioned the possibility of saving the world and being with Calypso. Then someone on the ship screamed causing Leo to fall out of his bed hitting the floor with a loud thud. Leo got up and rushed out of his room and saw Frank and Hazel waiting at the door of Annabeth's cabin. Leo glanced into the room and saw Percy leaning over Annabeth who was drenched in sweat and trembling. From the looks of it, Leo wasn't the only person who had a bad nightmare that night. Leo had never seen Annabeth look so terrible. It had only been a day since her and Percy had escaped Tartarus, and although the color in their face returned and they looked way better than they did after returning from the pit they still were thinner than normal. Leo knew that it would only be a couple of days before the ambrosia and normal meals would heal the couple physically but there was one thing Leo knew wouldn't heal in a couple of days if ever. When Leo looked into the quaking Annabeth's eyes he saw the pain and knew that what they experienced in Tartarus wouldn't heal that easily. Leo watched as Percy whispered to Annabeth. Leo couldn't hear what he was saying but he could see he was calming her down. After a few minutes Annabeth stopped shaking and wiped the tears from her eyes. Percy helped her out of bed and they walked out of the room towards the mess hall. As they walked by Leo and the others Percy mouthed the words "later" to the others and continued on. Leo watched as the couple disappeared behind the door. Leo couldn't believe that guy could break Calypso's heart but if he hadn't Leo probably would have never met her. It was fate. Fate made him think backed to his dream and he knew he had to tell everyone because he had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he heard from the lady. Leo also knew one more thing; he wasn't going to give up on anyone. His friend had been through too much. They had faced giants, been through Tartarus and back, and were getting ready to face more dangerous things. Leo was tired of all of the pain his friends had endured and just wanted it all to end. Most of all, he wanted to be with Calypso.

"Someone should go tell Piper and Jason what happened," said Hazel who was teary eyed.

The words brought Leo back to reality. "I'll do it," he said and he rushed quickly to the deck. The sun was breaking over the horizon as Leo saw Jason and Piper leaning over the side of the ship looking down at the landscape. "Guys, something happened to Annabeth."

"What," Jason said as he whipped around with Piper.

"Is she okay?" asked Piper.

"I think she had some terrible nightmare." "It's got to be about Tartarus. We have no idea what Annabeth or Percy went through and they probably have the worst case of PTSD. We've got to talk to them about it."

"No," Jason said quickly, "Percy and Annabeth are our friends, right? Let's just give them time to heal. When they're ready to talk we'll be ready to listen. Forcing them to talk when it's only been a day will only make them reclusive."

"Yeah, Jason's right Beauty Queen. Let's just give them some space."

"Fine, I won't ask them about Tartarus but I am going to check on Annabeth." Piper ran below deck.

"You should go too," Leo told Jason. "Yeah." Jason sprinted below deck to check on Annabeth, leaving Leo alone on the deck.

Leo watched the sun as it slowly climbed to the sky. After having a conversation with Festus for about ten minutes someone serviced from below deck. Leo looked as Percy walked around deck looking like a lost soul. Leo walked over to him.

"How's Annabeth?"

"She's okay. She just had a really bad nightmare."

"Tell me about it," Leo sighed. "Did you have a bad dream too?" Percy asked.

Leo cursed at himself. He didn't want to burden Percy with the dream he had had. Leo could tell Percy was trying to be strong for Annabeth's and everyone else's sake and the last thing he needed was more bad news. "No, it can wait," Leo answered dismissively. Percy eyed Leo, as if he was deciding whether to keep digging deeper but evidently decided against it.

"There's something different about you Leo. You remind me of me a couple years back. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is Calypso okay?" Leo must have made a pretty ridiculous face because it made Percy chuckle. "H-How did you know?" Leo stammered.

"Well I am sure you know that I was marooned on her island a couple years back but I had to leave to help save Camp Half-Blood." Percy faltered but continued. "When I was in Tartarus Annabeth and I fought these things called arai that inflicted a curse when you destroyed them. The curses they inflicted usually came from monster on their dying breath but one came from Calypso and it was directed at me. Calypso's curse was for me to feel abandoned like she had felt. The only thing was, I didn't defeat that monster but Annabeth did and that curse isolated Annabeth from me. I didn't realize it but when I made my deal with the gods I told them to accept all of their children and to free the innocent. The gods had started to claim their kids more so I totally forgot about the second half of the deal. Calypso had the right to curse me because not only did I break her heart but I also forgot about her. That's why I'm asking if she's okay."

Leo couldn't believe what he had heard. This was the first time Percy had talked about what had happened to him in Tartarus and the person told was Leo. "Don't worry man, she's doing fine," Leo assured Percy.

"I just wish I could apologize to her," Percy groaned. "When I find her, you can apologize," Leo said.

"You're going to try and find Ogygia again. Isn't that impossible?" Percy asked.

"Well, isn't surviving Tartarus impossible," Leo rebutted.

"Good point," said Percy and for the first time that morning Percy smiled. "I'm happy you found someone Leo. She's lucky to have you. Now I'm hungry, let's go eat. Food taste so much better when it's not fire water."

"What the —"

Percy cut Leo off. "I'll tell you over breakfast." That's when Leo realized that the story of Percy and Annabeth's time in Tartarus wasn't going to come in one long sit down session. It was going to come in short bursts. Leo didn't care how, he was just wanted his friends to get better again.


End file.
